<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft by OpenLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289378">Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion'>OpenLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion's MK One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, romantic sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitana loves the feel of her lover in her arms...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion's MK One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft. Her skin was so delightfully soft. She ran her fingertips along Jade’s perfect body, she savoured every goosebump that rose to meet her touch. She caressed down her side, into the dip of her defined waist and over the smooth curve of her hip. She let her touch fall across a thigh hooked over her own body, raining soft touches until she reached Jade’s knee. Kitana pulled her close, needing to feel as much of Jade’s body against her as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved her lips to kiss at Jade’s slender neck, feather light until she reached her jaw, nipping at it gently with her teeth and leaving a cute little mark. Jade moved her head, nudging gently at Kitana’s nose with her own, smiling sweetly at her best friend. She twisted her head and leant up to meet her sensuous lips with her own, brushing against them ever so delicately, heavy breaths of mutual desire intermingling, her grip on Jade’s leg tightening. She took her bottom lip between her own, sucking gently as she felt Jade’s hands run through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted shut, she lost herself as their lips moved softly against one another. Jade’s hips rocking into her own, letting her feel Jade’s arousal spread across her thigh, making her acutely aware of the mess forming between her own legs. She moved a hand up to tangle in her lover’s luscious, dark hair, twirling her soft locks around a finger and massaging her scalp, earning herself moan to swallow into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade increased the intensity of her rolling hips, pushing them harder and creating the contact she was desperate for. Their lips parted and their breath was hot on their lips. Kitana held her lover tightly, feeling Jade tense in her arms, her muscles hardening before her body began shuddering against her, a flood arousal spreading across her leg. Quiet whimpers escaping her lips and ghosting across Kitana’s neck as the princess kisses her forehead lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The royal pulled the blankets up over the two of them, hugging Jade impossibly close as she went soft in her arms, she felt a wide smile etch into her skin where her lover’s lips rested against. She left a soft kiss against the tip of her nose before allowing sleep to claim her, joining her future bride in a realm of dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.</p><p>If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.</p><p>If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3</p><p>Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com</p><p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>